Humungousaur (Classic)
Humungousaur is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. 'Appearance' Humungousaur is about twelve feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about sixty feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead and spikes on his tail. Also on his elbows three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. When he grows, his tail gains big spikes. Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Humungousaur possesses incredible strength and a thick layer of skin which provides vast resistance to injury. Humungousaur also has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 ft. His strength increases as he grows and he can generate his dinosaur features without changing size. Humungousaur has proven to be durable enough to survive in space for at least a few minutes. A speeding car or low profile missiles crashing into him can't hurt him. Humungousaur proved that he is very strong by lifting a building with out increasing his size and throwing it on Ultimate Aggregor, sending him flying in Map of Infinity. Humungousaur is also quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knight's battle horses in Eye of the Beholder. Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Humungousaur first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2, Humungousaur battled some DNAliens and a Highbreed. *In All That Glitters, Humungousaur stopped from the collapsing bridge. *In Max Out, Humungousaur battled DNAliens. *In Pier Pressure, Humungousaur saved Baz-El from an exploding ship. *In Paradox, Humungousaur saved Hugo from getting sucked into Paradox's time machine. *In Be-Knighted, Humungousaur scared Squire into telling him the truth of the Dragon. *In Darkstar Rising, Humungousaur was defeated by Darkstar. Later, Humungosaur defeated Darkstar. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Humungousaur battled the Forever Knights and later battled Swampfire. Humungousaur battled Negative Jetray. *In Grounded, Humungousaur saved Kevin from a Highbreed. *In Voided, Humungousaur battled D'Void. *In Inside Man, Humungousaur battled some DNAliens. *In Unearthed, Humungousaur battled Tiny. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Humungousaur escaping, Azmuth, Gwen and Kevin from prision in Augstaka. *In Alien Swarm, Humungousaur battled a big rock made of Nanochips. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax. *In Simple, Humungousaur ended the debate of Red Team & Blue Team. *In Don't Fear the Repo, Humungousaur showed Judge Domstol the Omnitrix's ability to turn Ben into aliens. *In Single-Handed, Humungousaur battled Sunder twice. *In If All Else Fails, Humungousaur tried stopping Highbreed Tree Monster, but failed. *In Ghost Town, Humungousaur battled an alien in a golf course. *In Busy Box, Humungousaur battled the Naljian Destructor. *In Primus, Azmuth as Humungousaur battled Vilgax, but was defeated. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Humungousaur battled Vilgax. *In Above and Beyond, Humungousaur pretended to capture Grandpa Max. He was later defeated by the Plumbers' Helpers. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Negative Humungousaur. But defeated because Negative Humungousaur goes into Ultimate. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Vigax's bioids as thousands of Humungousaurs, many were defeated by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur, but remaining ones managed to tire Negative Ultimate Humungousaur out and defeated him. *Humungousaur returned in "Ultimate Alien" in Fame, Humungousaur scared some reporters away. *In Duped, Humungousaur battled the Forever Knights. *In Video Games, Humungousaur's attacks were scanned by Oliver. Humungousaur later failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Too Hot To Handle, Humungousaur battled Surgeon before going ultimate. *In Hero Time, Humungousaur beats Captain Nemesis in a train throwing contest. He later confronts Overlord and goes ultimate. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Humungousaur failed to stop Aggregor from absorbing the five alien. *In Map of Infinity, Humungousaur was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Deep, Humungousaur scared away some fish aliens while drowning. *In Where the Magic Happens, Humungousaur was crystalized by Adwaita, so he goes ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Humungousaur was hit by some lasers on planet Perplexahedron. Later, he battled some guards. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Humungousaur accidently inhaled some alien drug dust and attacked Gwen. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Humungousaur goes ultimate & battled Ultimate Kevin. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Vulkanus to find out about Kevin. *In Eye of the Beholder, Humungousaur battled Forever Knights. *In The Big Story, Clone Ben as Humungousaur failed to capture Jimmy. *In Girl Trouble, Humungousaur battled Antonio before going ultimate. *In Revenge of the Swarm, a tiny dream Humungousaur was defeated by a clone of Victor Valadis. *In The Creature From Beyond, Humungousaur battled Sir Cyrus. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Humungousaur battled Animo and his mutant frogs. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Humungousaur battled Prisoner 775. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Humungousaur battled a red robot before going Ultimate. *In Solitary Alignment, Humungousaur is used twice to fight Sir George. The second time he goes ultimate. Specials *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Humungousaur came out of the inter-dimensional rift and battled Rex Salazar. He then appeared as 1/2 Vaxasaurian and 1/2 Alpha Nanite Hybrid created by the Alpha Nanite. 'Appearances' 'Naming and Translations' Trivia *Humungousaur is currently the most used alien. *Humungousaur is the first Ben's alien transformation in ''Ultimate Alien. *Humungousaur is the first alien used on screen by Albedo. *In'' Ben 10: Game Creator, Humungousaur's name is misspelled "Humongousaur". *Dwayne says Dee Bradley Baker's doesn't like doing his voice too much, as it's hard on his throat. *hs has appeared 58 times 'See Also''' *Humungousaur Gallery *Ultimate Humungousaur Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Strength Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Giant Characters Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Allies